


My Faithful Companion

by Twilight_Starlight



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, personal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Starlight/pseuds/Twilight_Starlight
Summary: A short story I wrote that just popped into my head one day.





	

A cool breeze whistled through the meadow and cliffside, carrying a hint of saltiness that lingered on her tongue as she let it fill her lungs. Her arms were outstretched wide, greeting the wind as it whipped around them. She raised her head to greet the heavens and the clouds returned the greeting. A warm smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and her feet came closer to the cliff’s edge. The wind continued to dance around her body and played with her hair, whipping it all around.

As the young woman stood at the edge, the wind howled around her, beckoning her to take the leap. She hesitated but the howling became louder until she finally mustered the courage. Her feet leaned over the edge and the wind gave her a gentle push, taking her body over the cliff.

As she fell, her worries, fears, and doubts flew out of her body and dissipated into the air, leaving her unbound and light. The howling in her ears became calmer and her body felt buoyant in the air. The air whistled and hugged around her body as it lifted her along its current. When the young woman looked down, the jagged rocks glistened in anger and envy as they watched her soar. She leaned to the side slightly to let the wind embrace her and carry her even higher. The ground shrank in view and a cool, moist sensation kissed her cheeks as she soared into the clouds. Soon, she soared over a sea of white fluff. The wind stabilized her and continued to carry her as far as it willed. She closed her eyes and felt it whip around her face, no longer feeling cold but warm. As the young woman soared, she forgot about the ground beneath her and only acknowledged the sky. She was no longer burdened by unnecessary things and eventually forgot the feeling of her own body. All she felt was the wind and the sky, keeping her upward forever.


End file.
